


If I Could Find You

by LibbyWeasley



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst without plot, Dream Sex, F/M, Lola - Freeform, Porn Without Plot, Post-Season 5, Searching for Robbie, quakerider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-24 04:32:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWeasley/pseuds/LibbyWeasley
Summary: Robbie has been gone for so long that Daisy can't remember what it was like to be with him, but that doesn't keep her from searching for him. Or dreaming about him.





	If I Could Find You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whistlingwindtree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whistlingwindtree/gifts).



> A very, very happy birthday to @Whistlingwindtree! I hope you have a fabulous day <3
> 
> Here is my attempt at some QuakeRider. The song Ocean Avenue by Yellowcard was stuck in my head and this is what came out.
> 
> And as always a big thank you to @blancasplayground for being a wonderful friend and beta!

The wind in her hair and the sun in her eyes should have been enough of a distraction, but Daisy’s thoughts kept drifting back to...him. He’d been gone so long now that she wasn’t sure her memory provided an accurate picture of him. Of them. Of his warm skin and his temper. Of the way she felt when she was with him. 

Gabe texted her every Sunday like clockwork, if she was on a mission, or even on Earth, it didn’t matter. She’d check her phone and get the same message. 

Gabe: School is great. No word from Robbie. 

She was the one who had promised to keep an eye on him, but he was the one doing all the work in this relationship. 

She pushed the pedal down harder and let the anger and sadness roll over her. She might not be able to outrun her past, but she could certainly try. Lola responded to the slightest pressure on the gas pedal and Daisy found herself almost flying down the deserted highway. Luckily the road was straight and there was nothing but trees and wildflowers for company. 

She didn’t even really know where she was going. Not away. She felt herself being drawn towards something. Something that would make all of this better. Her whole life she had been consumed for the search for family. For a foster family. For her real family. And finally for the family she had created. But Coulson was gone. FitzSimmons had left to create their own family, and while she adored their children, it was something else she wasn’t exactly a part of. Mack was the director and he had Elena. May was...still May. But it wasn’t enough. 

So now she was just Daisy again. Luckily the last decade had taught her there was nothing wrong with being herself...and that she wasn’t “just” anything. She was lots of things. She couldn’t be defined or contained. And that was beautiful. 

But that didn’t stop her from searching. 

She couldn’t say what she was looking for. Or wouldn’t, rather. She didn’t have any leads or any clues. No reason to believe she could find him. But she couldn’t help herself. Maybe she just wanted it to be true, that he was within reach. But either way it felt like there were pieces of him everywhere she looked. A sound that couldn’t be explained that made her look around. Heat that seemed to surround her. The feeling that she wasn’t quite alone. It wasn’t much, but it was enough to keep her wanting. 

When she had told Jemma about the feeling, her friend hadn’t dismissed her exactly. If anyone knew about having hope when there was none, it was Jemma. But at the same time it was clear she didn’t want Daisy to spend the rest of her life searching for what she would never find. 

There had been silence over the videochat as Jemma rocked her daughter, staring down at the infant with a look that filled Daisy with longing. When she finally spoke it was to say that if SHIELD had taught them anything it was that there were some things science couldn’t explain. Coming from Simmons, Daisy felt like that meant something. And she knew if she had asked, no matter what had happened between the three of them, Fitz and Jemma would have helped her search. They probably had a sciencey, high tech solution to her problem, like they always did. But she didn’t want it. This was her quest. Her penance. 

As the sun started to set the air cooled. At first it was a comfort to her overheated skin, but then a chill took hold of her and she turned on her signal to take the next exit. It just felt right. She ended up at a motel near Devil’s Lake. She couldn’t help the smile that tipped up the corners of her mouth. Destiny had a weird sense of humor sometimes. 

After a run and a long, hot shower Daisy finally felt tired enough to sleep. The faster she fell asleep, the sooner she would see him again. 

He hovered over her, face close to hers, and she closed her eyes letting desire wash over her. Her hands stroked down his arms, tightening around the muscles as he nuzzled at her neck, biting gently at the tender skin. 

Heat bloomed in her chest and drifted lower. He was the only one who made her feel this way. Desperate. Needy. Like she’d never get enough. But he was here now and that’s what mattered. 

Their lips met and she drank him in, fingers grappling for purchase on his shoulders before she dug her nails in. 

“Sheathe your claws, mi amor,” he growled into her ear before nipping at her neck. 

Sensation flooded her — love, lust, heat. His skin was hot under her fingers and fire licked at her everywhere they touched. 

She tried to roll on top, but he stopped her, reaching for her hands instead and pinning them above her head. 

“Patience.”

“No,” she pouted. “I want you now.”

Shifting so he held both of her wrists in one large hand, he reached down to cup her breast, forcing the breath from her lungs as it all came out on a gasp. 

She fought against his grip on her wrists, not because she wanted to get away, but because she wanted to be consumed. He held her easily and she writhed beneath him as his fingers moved over one nipple and then the other. 

His smile was wicked and she was practically vibrating with need. But before she could complain again he was inside her and their bodies were moving together, her hips pressing up as he ground against her. The pressure on her body was too much, too good and she screamed his name as she shook with the force of her orgasm. 

Robbie’s hips pistoned into her as her channel pulsed around him and the intensity of the moment made her forget everything. The time. The distance. The past. The future. Nothing existed except him. His lips were on hers again and she held onto him tightly. Maybe this time would be different. This time he wouldn’t slip away again. 

Daisy wrapped her legs around his waist and rocked against him as his thrusts became more erratic. 

Holding his cheeks in her hands she forced him to look into her eyes as he came. 

“Robbie, I —“

Her attention was pulled away by the buzzing of her phone on the nightstand. 

“I love you,” she whispered into the empty room. 

Frustrated, and covered in a sheen of sweat from yet another vivid dream, she reached for her phone. 

There was a message from Gabe from hours before with his usual Sunday night update. And a newer message from Jemma checking in on her. 

Sinking back into the pillows, she dropped her phone back on the nightstand and flung a hand over her eyes. 

That time had felt so real. But the room was cold now and she was definitely alone. A tear slid down her cheek and she dashed it away angrily. 

Now was not the time to be weak. The sun was just starting to peek through the dingy curtains covering the window facing the parking lot, so Daisy rolled out of bed. 

She was getting close. She could feel it. He had to be out there. And once she found him, things would get better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear what you think.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr @LibbyWeasley


End file.
